


A Family Weekend

by angel_wing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Nudity, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_wing/pseuds/angel_wing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy Saturday spent with family. Dean could have avoided few stressful moments if only he was wearing some clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun! ;]

Dean woke up and stirred in bed, he didn’t want the sleep to leave him yet. The sun was already high up the sky, stinging his eyes, so he figured he must have overslept. Wait a minute, it was Saturday and he had nowhere to be right now. Dean relaxed into the pillow, then stretched and yawned lazily. He wondered when Sam will come. They were supposed to spend this weekend together at Dean’s place. Hopefully his brother was caught in traffic somewhere along the way and Dean would have more time for himself.

He got up and immediately felt all sore spots on his body. Yesterday’s night was rough but victorious, and he smiled at the memory. He started to walk out of the bedroom but caught his nude reflection in the giant bedroom mirror. Dean straightened and started to take different poses. There were few bruises adorning his naked torso, hands and legs. He turned around and yes, there were bruises on his back too.

“Friggin’ perfect,” he grumbled to himself.

Not bothering to put on any clothes Dean left the bedroom and went downstairs. He stopped just outside his kitchen when he smelled that delightful smell.

“Mmm, what have I done to earn those treasures?” he asked stepping into the kitchen.

“Oh, I can think of few things,” Castiel said not even looking up from the second pie he’s been making.

Dean wandered closer, guided by the heavenly smell, and when he was about to reach the still steaming pie Castiel swatted his hand with wooden spoon.

“Ow! What the hell, Cas?”

“Dean, it’s still hot,” Castiel said and turned his head to look at Dean over his shoulder. Dean was making a kicked puppy face and Cas sighed. “Besides, we’ll eat it all together after dinner, try to control yourself.”

“That’s not what you said last night,” Dean came even closer, wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist.

“Dean, please-“

“Ah yes, that’s more like it,” Dean purred and nuzzled Castiel’s neck.

“ _Dean_ ,” Castiel moaned quietly. “You have to stop.”

“Where’s the change from, Cas? You didn’t want me to stop yesterday,” Dean said and pushed his hips forward, rubbing his fast growing erection into Castiel’s ass and kissing his neck. “Or was that today? I really can’t remember, time flies so fast when you’re having fun.”

“Dean, you don’t _ah_ understand. S-stop, n- _ah_ -ow,” Castiel said between moans, as Dean pushed his hips harder and harder, making Cas lean heavily on the counter in an attempt to remain in balance.

“I understood you quite well during last night, if the litany of _oh yes_ and _that’s the spot Dean_ mean anything,” he said and sucked a bruise on Castiel’s neck.

“Uncle Dean, uncle Dean!”

A kid stormed into the kitchen and stopped dead in its tracks.

“Tom!” Dean shouted and pulled up even closer to Cas. “You could have warned me,” he muttered angrily to man in front of him.

“I tried, but you were too irresistible,” Cas smiled to him.

“Uncle Dean, what are you doing?” Tom asked, while walking slowly towards them.

“I- um,” Dean swallowed and tried to shrink behind Cas.

“Uncle Dean is hiding from your dad. They’re playing hide and seek,” Castiel said and bowed a little, which caused Dean to bow as well. “Go tell your dad that you’ve found him,” he whispered and winked at the kid.

“I found uncle Dean, daddy I found uncle Dean!” Tom shouted and run out of the kitchen.

“Thanks Cas,” Dean said. “I wouldn’t want to traumatize the kid.”

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, Dean,” Castiel said while turning around to face Dean and give him a brief kiss.

“Oh yeah?” Dean asked, encircling Cas’ waist once again. “Well, then maybe I’ll walk like this more often?” he asked smirking, his voice low.

“Gross, Dean!”

“Sammy!”

“I know this is your house, but could you _please_ cover yourself?” Sam asked with his eyes slammed shut, and his hand also covering them for a good measure.

“What? You don’t like my round ass?” Dean teased and turned ‘round as to look at his own bottom, then laughed when he heard Sam groan “That’s gonna haunt me for weeks!”

“Seems that you actually have traumatized one kid though,” Castiel said and Dean laughed even louder.

“What are you boys so laughing about?” a female voice asked from the living room.

Dean yelped and run out of kitchen to the backstairs and up to their bedroom, followed by Sam’s and Castiel’s hearted laugh. Soon enough he heard Jess laugh as well, those bastards must have told her everything. Friggin’ family weekend. Why did Sam have to arrive on time?

Dean smiled to himself, damn his little brother and his imperfect timing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave me some feedback ;]


End file.
